Equetria Girls: Lluvia de Estrellas
by Rainbow2k17
Summary: Una aventura en otra dimensión, la mejor manera de fortalecer la amistad. Siempre se puede ser mejor persona, Trixie, Applejack y Pinkie Pie, aprenderán de esa lección. Mi historia mas "Tranquila", hasta ahora, disfruta. (La primera sobre, Equestria Girl) (8


Equestria Girls: Lluvia de Estrellas

Tras una larga semana de mucho calor, los colegios vuelven a abrir, para recibir a sus alumnos, quienes como siempre algunos, estaban contentos de volver a clases, mientras que otros no tanto.

Applejack, con ganas caminaba tranquilamente por la vereda hacia la secundaria, mientras iba afinando su bajo, cuando de repente apareció Pinkie Pie con un dulce en su boca, sonriendo y agitando los brazos muy alegremente.

La chica más honesta del barrio le pregunto que ocurría, a lo que pinkie le conto que está muy feliz de volverse a encontrar, luego de que hubieran pasados varios días sin verse. A lo que AJ le recuerda que se habían visto hace exactamente 24 horas atrás, pero la chica alocada, igual estaba contenta.

Ambas llegaron a la entrada del colegio, donde se podía observar, que había un "mini-Escenario" en el cual había un telón Azul oscuro, que en la parte superior se encontraba un cartel que decía:

"El Gran show de La Gran y poderosa Trixie"

-Uhh, es como un circo, ¿podemos verlo Applejack?- preguntaba una emocionada Pinkie Pie, a lo que AJ dudo unos segundos pero finalmente acepto, recordándole que esto le quitara un poco de tiempo para sus horas de clase.

Las chicas se sentaron en una de las sillas que estaban ubicadas en frente del escenario, junto con otras personas, para presenciar el show.

Un humo color violeta salía del suelo, acompañado de una melodía Celta y el telón se abrió.

-Bienvenidos mortales, al gran show de la Gran y poderosa Trixie- Exclamaba la gran maga, que aparecía detrás de una cortina de humo.

Algunos aplaudieron, mientras que otros, que ya la conocían, simplemente esperaron a ver cuál era su próximo truco.

Sin embargo, lejos de hacer magia, ella simplemente, agarro una silla, se sentó enfrente de todos y comenzó a relatar algo que había descubierto durante estos días sin clases.

-Durante estos días, en donde la sonrisa y el juego, recorrían toda la zona, yo en mi caso, estuve practicando mis grandes y poderosos trucos, pero me topé con algo que nunca creí haberlo visto-

De Apoco, las personas empezaban a irse de a poco, pues no le creían y pensaban que simplemente era un engaño, pero algunos se quedaron, entre ellos, Pinkie Pie y AJ; Ella continuo Relatando.

-Cuando estaba practicando con mi varita mágica, un aura de color celeste me recubrió entera, y sin pensarlo, solté la vara, que al momento de caer. BUM!, apareció un portal de otra dimensión donde se veían montañas y árboles de colores oscuros, acompañados de una pequeña lluvia y algún que otro a animalito-

Ella cerró los ojos, mientras recordaba que había sucedido en ese momento.

-Cuando quise acercarme hacia el portal que estaba enfrente de mí, mi madre abrió la puerta repentinamente y corrí sin querer mi varita, el portal se cerró-

Con una sonrisa en su rostro ella abrió los ojos, solo para ver que no había nadie, su suspenso paso a una melancolía y simplemente, en un suspiro de desilusión, pensando que alguien la iba a creer y que lo único que hiso fue dar vergüenza, agarro sus asiento y se fue caminando lentamente hacia atrás de su escenario.

-hey Trixie, espera, yo quiero saber una cosa-

Exclamo Pinkie Pie mientras, se acercó de manera veloz en frente de ella.

-Si claro, pregúntame, yo te contesto- contesto una triste Trixie

Pinkie Pie toma aire y comienza a hablar

-En realidad más que una pregunta sobre tu gran relato que fue tan increíble como el tráiler de esa película que estoy esperando, sobre campistas que están en un bosque y se enfrentan a un gran demonio extraño y tienen que sobrevivir y- AJ le tapa la boca y le dice

-Pinkie, simplemente se directa-

Entonces ella aclara la garganta y, como si no fuera nada del otro mundo, le pregunta a Trixie si puede intentar abrir el portal otra vez para entrar.

Esto le fascina a Chica Mágica, ya que alguien finalmente le creyó, a lo que, deciden faltar a clases e ir a la plaza para llevar a cabo el truco.

Esto enfada un poco a AJ, quien se toma en serio las materias y el curso, pero Pinkie Pie le dice que será solo una vez y que le promete que después estudiaran arduamente, a lo que Applejack le dice si esa promesa es igual a la que le hiso a Rainbow Dash cuando le dijo que nunca más la molestaría con los Cupcackes, por una pesadilla que ella tuvo, promesa que nunca cumplió, a lo que Pinkie Pie simplemente contesta con un tal vez acompañado de una risa amistosa. Sin más vueltas, AJ acepta y las tres parten hacia la plaza más cercana.

Un clima perfecto, unas cuantas nubes y un buen Viernes para las chicas que, de bajo de un árbol se sentaron, para empezar su "misión".

-Entonces, Pinkie Pie, ¿realmente quieres que entremos al portal solo por tu gran curiosidad?- Pregunta AJ con un tono entre sarcástico y serio, a lo que Pinkie contesta que es para eso y también, porque quiere saber si en esa dimensión hay mejores dulces.

Trixie, saco su varita y empezó a moverla de manera circular, mientras cerraba sus ojos y se concentraba en su energía.

Las dos chicas, miraban con atención, como giraba y giraba la vara.

Hasta que unos segundos después se detuvo y tras un chasquido de dedos que hiso Trixie, AJ empezó actuar como una gallina, a lo que Pinkie Pie se acostó en suelo riendo sin parar, junto con Trixie, quien estaba sorprendida de que Pinkie no había quedad hipnotizada, luego de otro chasquido, Applejack volvió a la normalidad, sin entender nada, por lo que se fastidio un poco pero Trixie simplemente le dijo que se "Equivoco de truco" y que ahora el que venía, si era el verdadero.

Ella agito su varita con fuerza, hasta que una chispa de luz celeste apareció en la punta de su vara, esta se hiso más grande y el portal finalmente se abrió.

-oh por dios, lo logre otra vez, soy La Gran y poderosa Trixie- Exclamaba mientras saltaba de alegría, a lo que AJ y Pinkie Pie simplemente quedaron perplejas sin siquiera entender que estaba ocurriendo.

AJ empezó a razonar la idea de entrar, pero este empezó a succionarlas, hasta que lo logro y el trio entro a la misteriosa dimensión.

En lugar desconocido, en donde los arboles eran azules y la lluvia no paraba, el trio apareció desde el portal, en el aire, por lo que cayeron una arriba de la otra.

AppleJack tomo su gorro de vaquero que estaba sucio de esa extraña tierra húmeda de en donde se encontraban, Pinkie Pie estaba con una gran sonrisa por la aventura en la que estaba, a lo que Trixie se la quitó de encima y se levantó, para luego mirar hacia abajo y ver que su varita se había roto.

-oh no, ¿y ahora como se supone que hare mis grandes trucos de magia?- se lamentaba Trixie, a lo que AJ le contesto que lo más importante es ver como regresar.

Pinkie Pie estaba observando todo el paisaje, hasta que su mirada se detuvo en una esfera de luz celeste flotando por el aire. Ella simplemente se acercó lo más cuidadosamente posible hacia el misterioso ser. La esfera, para sorpresa de Pinkie, Abrió lo que al parecer eran sus ojos, los cuales son de color amarillo, y tras unos segundos, salió volando hacia otro lado.

-Pinkie!, no te vayas muy lejos, te puedes perder- le gritaba AJ a Pinkie Pie, a lo que contesto:

-No saben lo que encontré, era una esfera con ojitos amarillos- mientras sonreía, pero continuo –y no me voy a perder Applejack, son lo suficientemente grande y madura-

Pero Applejack no se quedó atrás

-Ajam, por eso tienes 16 y 17 y en tu ultimo cumpleaños querías hacerlo una fiesta de castillos inflables y-

Pinkie Pie entrecerró los ojos, en claro enojo, pero Trixie apareció justo para detenerlas y decirles que no era el mejor momento para discutir.

Las tres siguieron un camino al azar, y mientras lo recorrían, AppleJack le pregunto a Trixie el porqué de su tristeza, cuando los chicos abandonaron su show, siendo que quizás ella ya estaba acostumbrada.

-Veras, siempre hago grandes y poderosos trucos de magia, pero a la gente a veces no le cae bien esas cosas, y simplemente lo hago para que show sea súper extra grandioso, pero esta vez tenía grandes expectativas de que a la gente le iba a encantar, y que hasta iban a escribir una historia sobre mi relato-

Entonces Pinkie Pie acoto

-uhh debe ser genial escribir una historia y que miles de personas la vean, me encantaría una en donde estemos con la chicas en el espacio, lo subiría a "PinkieFiction"-

A la Chica de pelo rosa se le brillaban los ojos con esa idea, pero sus dos compañeras simplemente afirmaron con la cabeza y Trixie continuo.

-Pero todos se fueron y es lo peor, porque nadie sabe lo que se sufre estando de ese lado del escenario, donde no hay apoyo y simplemente solo queda creer en uno mismo-

Applejack puso su brazo derecha en el hombro de Trixie, y le dijo que ella es bastante genial y capaz, dado a que si todo fuera un engaño, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Entonces Trixie Sonrió, y Pinkie Pie dejo de caminar, para apuntar con su dedo al cielo, donde se se podía apreciar a una esfera, de color de celeste con otra de color violeta, al parecer se estaban comunicando entre sí de manera telepática, por lo que AJ intento llamar la atención para ver que ocurría, a lo que las esferas se voltearon y vieron a una chica de color rosa, con el pelo revuelto, una vaquera, y una chica de color celeste.

La esfera celeste, al parecer, quedo impresionada y se acercó a trixie, a quien le intento hablar, pero Trixie, lógicamente, no entendía que estaba sucediendo.

La esfera de color violeta se le acerco y mediante un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la gran y poderosa Trixie empezó a escuchar claramente lo que esa esfera le decía.

Applejack simplemente esperaba a que pasara algo y Pinkie Pie estaba maravillada.

Tras unos minutos, Trixie entendió el asunto y dijo:

-No hay problema, nos ocuparemos de eso-

A lo que AJ dijo:

-ocuparnos, ¿ocuparnos de que?-

Y Pinkie Pie también exclamo algo respecto:

-¿Ocuparnos de buscar dulces?-

Pero entonces Trixie se les acerco y les resumió el asunto.

-Estamos en StarsDays, estas pequeñas esferas son los pueblerinos del lugar y hace un tiempo han tenido un gran problema con el que tienen que lidiar. Esta lluvia que cae sobre nosotros es algo que viene ocurriendo desde hace años y que, según su cultura, se tendría que haber detenido. Pero algo misterioso ocurre en esa montaña- Señalando la montaña violeta que ella vio cuando abrió el portal por primera vez.

-Chicas, tenemos la misión de subir hacia la cima de la montaña y lograr que lluevan estrellas, para que este reino pueda volver a florecer como normalmente lo hace-

Applejack se tomó unos segundos y respondió:

-nosotras, haya arriba, ¿sin nada?, ni por todas las manzanas del mundo- dijo de manera contundente mientras se volteaba hacia otro lado.

-Pero podemos ser súper heroínas de este lugar, y además, daríamos muchas alegrías- dijo Pinkie Pie, pero AJ seguía en su posición.

-Por favor Applejack, ayudar a estos seres realmente… me llena de determinación- exclamo Trixie un intento de convencerla, además de decirle que sería la mejor forma de sentir, que realmente, puede hacer algo buen por los demás.

Con un suspiro AJ dijo:

-Está bien, pero tengan en cuenta de que no será nada fácil-

Las tres se abrazaron grupalmente y se fueron hacia donde el las esferas les guiaban.

Llegaron a una pequeña casa, de la cual es residente la esfera celeste. Ahí, le otorgaron a las tres chicas, agua y un mineral llamado "G4", que era un remplazo a la comida humana.

Todo esto era traducido por Trixie, quien era la única que podía hablar con ellos.

AJ le dijo a Trixie, que le preguntara a las esferas, el cómo sabían que era un humano, además del G4.

Ella lo hiso, mediante la telepatía del lugar, a lo que las esferas se miraron, como en un gesto de no saber si decirlo o no, a lo que ambas, al parecer contentas, le contestaron.

Trixie lo tradujo:

-Nosotros llevamos un tiempo observándolos a ustedes, sin embargo, somos muy tímido como para ir a ese mundo. Por eso solo le dimos la habilidad de hablar con nosotras a ella, es decir, yo, porque tengo sus colores parecidos, y que el G4 es un mineral comestible, parecido a lo que nosotros llamamos, dulces-

Pinkie Pie abrió los ojos y sonrió, y fue directamente hacia la mochila de en donde se encontraban los G4 pero AJ le saco del camino el objeto y Pinkie termino contra un árbol que se encontraba ahí.

-Así se le pasara la locura- dijo Applejack.

Sin más que perder, bajo lo que parecía ser, la noche de ese lugar, con la lluvia de ese escenario, en una ruta peligrosa de aquella zona, empezaron a subir la montaña.

Mientras lo hacía, Trixie comentaba que la ruta era muy concurrida pero que desde este evento, el que no parase de llover, yo no suben por el miedo de no saber que estaría ocurriendo.

-Muy bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer, primero subiremos hasta alguna zona en donde podamos descansar, algunos de estos árboles nos pueden servir como carpa temporal, necesitamos descansar si queremos completar la misión-

Decía en un tono de liderazgo Applejack, mientras que Trixie acotaba

-¿Cuántos días puede que nos tome llegar a la cima?-

Pero Pinkie Pie, curiosamente, contesto:

-Pues tontita, no lo sabemos, estamos en un lugar donde no existe la noche y el día, a eso le llaman "Pet Lag"

-Es "Jet Lag", Pinkie Pie- le aclaraba AJ

-Eso no es para volar- preguntaba amablemente Trixie

-Dije Lag, no "Pack", creo que esta caminata va a hacer más duradera de lo que pensé- respondía con sarcasmo la chica honesta.

Ambas llegaron a "su primer parada".

AJ abrió la mochila y vio que había 3 envases lleno de agua, de aprox. 2L, junto con 260 caramelos, a continuación, con un palo empezó a dibujar lo que al parecer eran cálculos, para poder sobrevivir durante los días.

Pinkie Pie, le dijo que se apurara, debido a que "La gente" se iba a aburrir, AJ pregunto cuál gente, a lo que Pinkie señalo al cielo… AJ no le hiso caso, y Pinkie se fue hacia donde estaba Trixie.

-La gran y poderosa, Trixie, hará con estas ramitas y hojas, una carpa-

-¿Alguna vez hiciste alguna?- preguntaba Pinkie

-Am, no, nunca. Pero con la magia de la gran y poderosa, cinta, se puede hacer de todo- mientras sacaba una cinta de la nada.

-Hey, eso de sacar cosas de la nada es lo mío- recriminaba Pinkie.

Durante unas horas, Trixie, con la ayuda de Pinkie, armaron la carpa, la cual es portátil, mientras que AJ, finalmente término de calcular los números.

Ya adentro de la carpa, preparadas para descansar, Applejack comento su resolución del problema:

-Bien, solo tomaremos agua cuando estemos con sed, lógicamente, y comerán solo cuando haya mucha hambre-

Trixie y Pinkie se quedaron viéndose las caras unos segundos, a lo que Pinkie dijo que le parecía algo "Extremo", pero AJ le recalco que aunque pareciera que tenían material de sobra, no podían gastarlos así como si nada.

Entonces, el trio simplemente comenzó a descansar.

Durante el descanso, mientras Pinkie y AJ dormían, Trixie se sentía un poco asustada, pues ella estaba acostumbrada a dormir con su osito "Felfy", por lo que se puso un poco mal, pero al ver que, no estaba sola, se tranquilizó un poco y siguió durmiendo.

"Al día siguiente", pues como dijo Pinkie Pie, el clima seguía igual, se despertaron y tras unos preparativos, siguieron cuesta arriba.

Durante el recorrido, bebían agua y comían los "G4" de vez en cuando, aunque más de una vez, Pinkie Pie intento agarrar de mas, por lo que desde ese momento AJ lo lleva consigo.

Luego de descansar en la segunda parada, Pinkie Pie, aun algo dormida, luego de despertarse, se tropezó con una roca y cayó fuertemente hacia un pozo, no tan hondo, pero lleno de ramas y otras rocas.

El dolor en su brazo derecho era fuerte, no podía hablar, solo gritaba, AJ salió rápidamente hacia donde escuchaba el grito y ahí la vio, llorando y sin moverse.

Applejack despertó a Trixie y ambas fueron hacia donde estaba la herida Pinkie Pie.

Lo primero que hicieron fue pedirle que se calmara, para que así podrían pensar en un buen plan.

AJ intento hacerlo de manera natural, y bajo hacia donde Pinkie Pie se encontraba, la alzo pero la chica de pelo rosado empezó a gritar con más ganas mientras decía:

-¡Me duele todo el cuerpo!-

Entonces Trixie le dijo AJ que pusiera una cobija o algo suave por debajo de pinkie junto con unas cuerdas, mientras lo hacía, pinkie les decía que ella no siente el brazo derecho pero que todo el cuerpo le duele.

AJ le puso unos par de arbustos suaves debajo de ella, en el arbusto había dos ramitas flexibles en la cada una era tirada por Trixie y AJ.

-No podemos movernos lentamente, no habría fuerza para traerla hacia acá- decía Applejack, pero Trixie le dijo que solo quedaba tirar con fuerza, para que se creara un efecto rebote y "Brinque" hacia el exterior.

De esa manera, ambas sujetaron las ramas y a la cuenta de tres, tiraron con fuerza y velozmente, para que así, Pinkie Pie saliera volando por los aires, hacia cerca de donde estaba la Carpa.

No se levantó, y parecía desmayada, pero simplemente se quedó dormida. Guardaron la carpa y, entre las dos, la cargaron para continuar.

Tras dos paradas después, Pinkie Pie ya había vuelto en sí, y Trixie le creo un vendaje con unas ramas y claro, con su infalible cinta.

A este punto, ya estaban cerca de la cima, el Aire se hacía cada vez más duro, Quedaban solo 2 envases de agua, cada una con medio litro, y algunas "G4".

En un momento dado, Applejack, Pinkie Pie y Trixie miraron hacia abajo, donde vieron el enorme recorrido que hicieron, junto con los malestares que pasaron.

Al llegar a la cima, AJ casi se cae pero Trixie la sostuvo a tiempo.

Pinkie Pie se acercó al centro de la cima y vio que había algo oculto, de entre tanta tierra húmeda, producto de la lluvia.

Intento limpiarla, pero con un brazo le era imposible, entonces las demás empezaron a ayudarle.

Descubrieron un enorme diamante, de color rosa, la cual parecía "Apagada".

La lluvia hacia que la tierra la tapara rápido nuevamente.

-Usare mi varita, o lo que queda de ella- Dijo Trixie, mientras saco las dos mitades, y con cada una hiso un movimiento circular, esto hiso que una chispa de color violeta y otra de azul, en cada parte, cayera en el diamante, provocando, que este se alzara en los cielos y provocase una explosión suave, donde la lluvia fue detenida…

El silencio se hacía presente, pero entonces, en el cielo, unas estrellas coloridas empezaban a caer a manera de lluvia por todo el lugar. Cada contacto con el suelo, los árboles se volvían más vivos, al igual que el resto del lugar.

-Es hermoso…- decía una Emocionada AJ, quien amigablemente abrazo a Trixie y le dijo:

-Lo ves terroncito, no eres mala después de todo-

Trixie lloro y también se unió Pinkie Pie.

El trio empezó a flotar hacia el suelo, en donde fueron recibidas por muchas esferas de diferentes colores, y también por la esfera Celeste.

Trixie le dijo que la misión fue un éxito, a lo que la esfera le contesto.

(Gracias por tu ayuda, StarsDays es ahora un hermoso lugar, como solía ser, Violeta, mi esposa, se tuvo que ir hacia la cima, pues ella es la Reina y durante este periodo tiene que estar ahí por un tiempo, la extrañare pero sé que está bien, al igual que todo el reino)

La chica mágica sonrió, mientras Applejack le regalaba su sombrero de vaquero a una de las esferas, que era de color roja, pues le hacía recordar a las manzanas.

Pinkie Pie, en cambio, hiso "Cupcackes" con las "G4" para las esferas.

Luego de esa despedida, ambas fueron atraídas por el Portal que las había dejado en lugar.

Volvieron a la plaza, donde, nuevamente, cayeron una encima de la otra.

-Creo que para la próxima, ordenaros no estaría mal- comento AJ

Entonces Trixie Sonrió y simplemente soltó un Gracias.

Todas sonrieron y Pinkie Pie vio su reloj, dándose cuenta de que simplemente pasaron horas en su mundo, lo cual quería decir, que habían pasado 4 días en esa dimensión, a lo que decidieron ir a la secundaria, donde sus amigas ya salían de clases.

Al llegar, estaban Rainbow Dash y Rarity, quien le estaba comentando sobre una serie de moda y belleza, algo que a la atleta no le agradaba bastante.

Entonces AJ, Pinkie Pie y Trixie aparecieron.

-Hey, ¿Dónde se encontraban?, no saben lo que ocurrió, estábamos en clase de biología y le hice creer a Fluttershy que una rana estaba viva y ella salió corriendo a su casa- Decía RD mientras se reía, a lo que Rarity enojada le recrimino diciéndole que eso estaba mal.

Pinkie Pie se le acerco, con un extraño "Dulce" en su boca.

-Querida, ¿Qué es eso que tienes entre tus labios?-

Preguntaba Rarity.

A lo que Pinkie contesto que era un Dulce llamado G4, algo que Rainbow Dash le llamo la atención y se lo quito de la boca, mientras lo probaba, esto enojo un poco a Pinkie Pie, pues al parecer era el último que quedaba, pero luego sonrió diciendo "Ya sé que voy a hacer para mi próxima clase de cocina".

Trixie agradeció a AJ nuevamente por todo lo ocurrido y mientras se iba, Rainbow Dash le grito a Trixie de que si se iba a unir a una fiesta de pijama que haría en su casa, junto con sus amigas, a lo que sin pensarlo acepto.

Mientras caminaban, Applejack le pidió a Trixie que le enseñara a como hipnotizar, a lo que ambas rieron y luego la chica mágica dijo que ya tenía un nuevo truco para su próximo show.

-¿a si?, ¿y que será esta vez?-

Pregunto Applejack.

Trixie contesto:

-una persona estará debajo unas almohadas y yo junto con otras personas la haremos volar por los aires, mientras de fondo hay muchas estrellas y chispas, hasta ya le puse título (mientras sonríe) se llamara

"Lluvia de estrellas."

Gracias por la Lectura.


End file.
